homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062016 - Notes On Spacing
timorousTraveler TT began trolling celestialVindicator CV at 01:57 -- TT: hi. uh. um. Vigil, righ7? CV: That is a name I respond to, yes. 0_0 TT: hi. i'm heliux. i7's probably 7ime I in7roduce myself. uhm. CV: Ah. You are a Space player. 0_0 TT: 7hough7 i'd say hi, 7ry and make a good impression... la7e in7o 7he game. TT: yes. TT: I am. TT: ... space sure is grea7 isn7 i7. TT: don'7 you agree? im loVing being 7he space player. CV: Are you. 0_0 CV: You are not dead yet. 0_0 CV: That is promising. 0_0 TT: yes, im no7 dead ye7. and i'm loVing being 7he space player. TT: hones7ly i 7hink im liVing 7he life. TT: 7ha7 being said, uh. TT: you're clearly 7he mas7er a7 space here. TT: and i'd loVe 7o no7 fuck up. CV: No. 0_0 TT: no? TT: wha7 do you mean by 7ha7? CV: I am the Knight of Space. Not Master of Space. 0_0 TT: oh. well uh. TT: wha7 i mean7 by 7ha7 was... er. TT: 7ha7 you know a lo7 abou7 space and are way be77er a7 i7 7han I am. CV: Yes. 0_0 TT: uhm.... TT: i guess wha7 i'm 7rying 7o say righ7 now is: hi, im an unexperienced space player. you're experienced a7 space. wha7 can i do for you 7o a7 leas7 semi-like me. TT: because... look, le7's no7 be like 7he 7ime players. please. TT: 'loVe my 7eamma7es. bu7 wow. 7ime players and causing 7rouble, righ7? TT: jus7. pshh.. yeah.... CV: J̶a̶c̶k̶ is jealous of his domain. He feels that any who meddle in Time must answer to him. 0_0 CV: I do not care who else commands Space. 0_0 TT: righ7. Righ7! TT: 7ha7's him and he sucks. and you don'7 suck. in par7 because youre no7 7ha7 jealous. 7ha7s cool. TT: 7hough... um. okay. TT: im bad a7 7his wow. jus7. TT: wha7 can I do for you 7o like me (and maybe milo) enough in 7he fu7ure 7o 7ry and giVe us some 7ips. CV: You have survived thus far. This proves you are not wholly unable. 0_0 CV: How have you used you power thus far? 0_0 TT: iVe done a lo7 of 7elepor7ing around. TT: i7's been reccomended 7ha7 I 7ry manipula7ing 7he size of objec7s around a bi7 TT: ... i'm s7ill new wi7h i7 7hough. CV: Teleportation is among the simplest of feats. Though a useful one. 0_0 TT: yeah. TT: again, i'm 7rying. CV: Resizing is also useful, but dangerous. Make sure it is such to others, and not yourself. 0_0 TT: wise words. CV: It is simple sense. 0_0 TT: i mean 7o be fair, space as an aspec7 as been pre77y kind 7o me. iVe neVer been hur7 by 7elepor7ing. TT: and i'Ve had only one inciden7 wi7h 7elepor7ing someone else. TT: so. yes. TT: good 7o no7e 7hough: resizing. confirmed dangerous. CV: When enlarging oneself, make certain that all of your organs grow with you. 0_0 TT: ... is 7ha7. can 7ha7 eVen be an issue wi7h resizing. I had no idea. TT: well 7hen. CV: Yes. When shrinking, make sure you do not become too small to breath. 0_0 CV: It may be best to restrict yourself to objects. For now. 0_0 TT: 7ha7... may be smar7. yeah. TT: un7il i haVe 7o. bu7 yeah. 7hank you. CV: If you do enlarge yourself to death, I will dispose of your remains. You companions might have difficulty handling your corpse. 0_0 TT: is 7here... i don'7 know, some7hing i should keep in mind wi7h space? besides 7he whole i7's-deadly-7hing. TT: really righ7 now im jus7 7hinking a lo7 abou7 frogs and keeping 7ha7 on mind. which is TT: a weird sen7ence for me 7o 7ype. TT: bu7 yeah. CV: Space is about more then growing and shrinking, or teleportation. These are simply tricks. 0_0 CV: Space is about creation. Birth. The creation of fertile soil for life to take root. 0_0 TT: ... righ7. CV: That you think of frogs is a good sign. It is an important part of your journey. 0_0 TT: yeah. 'wish i could ge7 back 7o my frogs, bu7 i7 seems like im needed for now. TT: bu7 ah. 7hanks. TT: good 7o know im on a good 7rack? CV: So far. 0_0 CV: You are one of the grey ones, yes? 0_0 TT: "grey ones" uhm. you mean 7rolls? TT: if so, yes. TT: i'm 7he yellowblood, as you could probably guess. CV: Yes, you are the ones who crunch. Not the soft ones. 0_0 TT: I... wouldn'7 know bu7. okay. CV: What do you know of the soft ones? 0_0 TT: uh, 7he humans? CV: Yes. Are you familar with them? 0_0 TT: i like 7he humans, hones7ly. TT: more so 7han 7he o7hers, i'm guessing. TT: 7hey're cool. CV: I see. Have you engaged in physical intercourse with all of them? 0_0 TT: I. TT: no. TT: no, and really i'm no7 gonna 7hink abou7 7ha7 righ7 now. TT: i like 7hem bu7 no7 in 7ha7 way. CV: I see. Which of them have you not engaged in physical intercourse? 0_0 TT: all of 7hem! TT: 7his has no7 been my priori7y. CV: Ah. Do you find them unpleasing to look upon? 0_0 TT: no, jus7. TT: oh my gosh i really can'7 escape 7his conVersa7ion whereVer I go wow TT: i7 jus7 hasn'7 been a real 7hough7 for me. CV: Have you been accused of amorous intent in the past? 0_0 TT: ... unless 7his is somehow impor7an7 7o space in a way I didn'7 7hink abou7. TT: bu7 uhm. TT: 7o answer: no. ye7 for wha7eVer reason people are really focused on if I am or no7. CV: Space and physical intimacy are closely connected. But that is not why I ask. 0_0 CV: What is your connection to the human Mike? 0_0 TT: mike? CV: The gardener, yes. 0_0 TT: he's cool, i guess. we're chilling, wai7ing 7o be por7al'd elsewhere. TT: I don'7 ha7e him as much as 7he res7 of 7he 7rolls do, if 7ha7's wha7 youre wondering. CV: I care little for most of the game's simple titles. But he is a Knight, as I am. I am curious what you have observed about him. 0_0 TT: uhm... he kinda makes a lo7 of his own mis7akes. like he pissed off a lo7 of 7rolls because of rela7ionship nonsense. TT: er i worded 7ha7 wrong bu7 TT: He makes a lo7 of problems for himself. TT: 7ha7 being said, TT: he has a nice na7ure i guess? like, he doesn'7 7ry 7o be mean or any7hing. TT: humans are all Very chill i7s nice 7o see. CV: Hmm. Being "nice" is rarely helpful in this game. Does he take his duties seriously? 0_0 TT: yeah, from wha7 I can 7ell. TT: erm. i mean i don'7 know brea7h, bu7... i 7hink he's doing a good job? TT: he ponders oVer his class and aspec7 a lo7. I 7hink. CV: That is good to hear. Knowing one's role is important. Has he introduced you to his young ward? 0_0 TT: oh uh, you mean his plan7? CV: Of course. 0_0 TT: yes. i 7hink he named i7 bu7 I forgo7. TT: i7s a Very heal7hy plan7 las7 7ime i checked. also fashionable. CV: "But I Forgot" is a strange title. But he is an alien. 0_0 TT: oh. hahahah, no no jus7. TT: I'm cer7iain i7 has an ac7ual name 7ha7 maybe has some meaning in 7heir cul7ure TT: I'm jus7 bad a7 remembering names 7o... plan7s. CV: I see. 0_0 CV: What do you think of his character? Has he grown strong under Mike's watch? 0_0 TT: um. TT: las7 I saw i7, 7he plan7 looked s7rong and heal7hy? TT: as for charac7er. er. TT: i kinda refrained from 7alking 7o i7. cause i 7hink mike fed i7 squeakVermin a7 leas7 once in 7he pas7 and 7ha7s somewha7 unnerVing for me. CV: You need not worry. It is very hardy, and can consume any sort of meat without sickening. 0_0 TT: good 7o no7e. CV: If it is growing correctly, it should begin to move under it own power soon. Slowly, of course. 0_0 CV: For now. 0_0 TT: ... righ7. TT: how slow does i7 s7ar7 ou7 a7? TT: like uh. how far would you guess i7 could moVe? TT: consider me curious. CV: Typicslly, it is only capable of hunting rather slow moving prey within the first few days. It takes hours for it to drag itself across a room. 0_0 TT: ah. alrigh7, go7cha. TT: no7ed. TT: 7hank you. CV: It is important that it be allowed to hunt, however. After it gorges itself, within the week it will be significantly faster then you. Or Mike, I suppose. 0_0 CV: But he should have nothing to fear. As long as he remains with it constantly as it grows, it will not regard him as a threat. 0_0 TT: alrigh7. 7his plan7 clearly has specific needs. no7ed. TT: good 7o know mike a7 leas7 is defini7ely safe around 7ha7 plan7. TT: he really cares for i7 7rus7 me. TT: 7hough. yeah. TT: 7hanks for 7he informa7ion, Vigil. you'Ve been really helpful. CV: That is good to hear. I will probably pay them both a visit in the next few days, to see their progress. 0_0 CV: You are welcome. 0_0 TT: hopefully i'll hear from you again soonish. TT: seeya. CV: Farewell. 0_0 -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling celestialVindicator CV at 03:10 -- Category:Vigil Category:Heliux